


Silver lining

by stageira



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dildos, Kinky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-28
Updated: 2008-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stageira/pseuds/stageira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a tiny snippet/comment for the Second Porn Battle that <a href="http://joanne-c.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://joanne-c.livejournal.com/"><b>joanne_c</b></a> ran. Prompt: Jack/Ianto, dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silver lining

***********  
"Excuse me, sir."

Jack barely had time to hide whatever he was holding in his hands, before turning to face Ianto. "What have I told you about calling me sir, Ianto? I thought we were past that."

"Yes, sir. I am sorry, Jack." He waved the folder in his hands. "Any idea what the latest artefact might be? I'm trying to classify the file for the archives and aside from not having a name; I also do not understand what is supposed to be doing."

Jack walked to the door and closed it (yes some people thought he didn't have one), after a moment of thought locking it as well. "Ianto, I need you to understand something. This "artefact" is a bit delicate and requires special handling."

"Does that mean you know what is, sir? Ehh, Jack."

Jack motioned Ianto to come closer. "Let me show you how it works." He turned the artefact in his hands and then placed it on the desk. It didn't resemble a silver cylinder any more.

At least that's what Ianto remembered it looking like. Now it was more like a silver packet full of liquid. He reached a hand out hesitantly. "What does it do exactly?" Looking at Jack, he had the feeling that he definitely knew what it was.

"It's acustommadesilverselfadheringdildo."

"It's a what?"

Jack looked at Ianto imploringly. "Maybe I should demonstrate?"

"Eh, no thanks, sir. Unless you tell me first what exactly does it do?"

Jack sighed wearily. "It's a custom made dildo, okay?"

"A di... dildo, Jack?" Ianto stammered over the name and then blushed, thinking that maybe he should have left this artefact alone.

"You see the silver packet? It's made so that when you place it at the appropriate opening of the body and press this little depression here, it shapes itself so that it will fit. There's a control module at the end, where it stays out of the body and you can control the size and vibration."

Ianto dared to look at Jack, almost cringing at his smile. "Self adhered, sir?"

"Ah yes, knew you'd pick that up. You place it, it goes in on its own. You want it to move? You touch the end lightly and it does. Bigger, wider, vibrate. You name it."

He moves closer to Ianto, crowding him against the surface of the desk.

"You... you just think about it?" Ianto was stammering, but damn, wasn't it a bit too hot in Jack's office? He should definitely check the heating out. "What happens if you are thinking about something else? What if it grows too much?"

"Not think about it, Ianto." Jack's face was a hair's breath away from Ianto's now and as he talked his breath was fanning Ianto's lips. "You have to touch the specific button for each use and then tighten yourself around it....."

Ianto found himself being kissed within an inch of his life and being undressed by harried fingers. "Jaaaack...?"

Jack stood back and smirked. "Don't you want to see how this device works, Ianto? It might after all be dangerous for other people, it might require special storage." He leaned towards the younger man and bit his earlobe lightly. "Maybe somewhere where only you and I can access it? Let's say... my bedroom?"

Ianto found himself being dragged to the back of the office and through the concealed door there, down the stairs and into Jack's bedroom. Why people believe that Captain Jack Harkness lived in a hole was anybody guess. But a hole it wasn't, even though at first it looked like that. The bunk underneath the office floor at the end of a staircase was the emergency cot that Jack used when he was in alert mode. In reality he had a spacious bedroom, not too cluttered, but fully equipped with a huge bed and a small sitting area on the side. He found himself facing the bed while Jack's hands were trying to get him out of his 3 piece suit in one big rush. He tried to slap the hands away only to have Jack breath heavily down his neck.

"Let go love. Let me please you." He pushed Ianto onto the bed and finished undressing him by throwing his pants as far away as he could. Nudging Ianto slightly, indicating he wanted him to lie on his back, Jack undressed himself breaking every record that must have existed. He climbed on the bed and settled against Ianto, running his hands along the younger man's flank.

"I would never do something you don't want to. You know that Ianto. Would let me please you? Play with your body? Make you feel extremely good?" He kept stroking Ianto lightly, trying not to scare the young man out of his bed and quite possibly out of his life.

"You always make me feel good, sir, and am certainly not afraid of you. Just the situations you manage to get us into at times." Who knew that he could blush so much? Ianto felt like his cheeks where burning. It's not like he'd never had sex before or played a game while in bed. There was something in Jack's way though that made him safe, treasured.

He decided to help things move along and leaned forwards to kiss Jack.

"What have I told you about addressing me as sir? Especially in bed!" The last word was muffled by Ianto's kiss, but Jack drew back quickly. "I'm not sir in here Ianto. Not your boss and definitely not your Master." With those words he flipped the other man on his front with unexpected easiness. The little sneak! He wanted this. He certainly hadn't made any moves to show his unwillingness.

Jack grabbed a couple of big fluffy pillows from the top of the bed and slapped Ianto's arse lightly, so that he would rise a little and Jack could slide the pillows underneath his belly. Rubbing the pale white arse cheek underneath his hands, he felt Ianto shudder, but not complain in any way. Moving as to have a better angle, Jack placed both his hands on Ianto's arse and leaned over running his tongue lightly first over one cheek and the other.

Smirking at the sound coming out of Ianto's throat, he leaned even closer and run the tip of his tongue from the cheek he was currently holding all the way to the top of the cleft. Grabbing Ianto's hips he pushed them up and out causing the cleft in his arse to open slightly. Jack repositioned himself and moved to hold Ianto's arse open with one hand while with the other he grabbed the little silver packet and ran it down the exposed cleft, slowing brushing it over the opening hidden there, watching as it contracted in reaction.

Jack took a deep breath and whispered, "Hold yourself open for me."

The shudder running through Ianto's frame was obviously not out of dislike. Not if the swollen cock he could see from behind was any indication. The younger man obeyed his request, always a little hesitant and Jack realised that he needed to take the time and reassure his... lover? Boyfriend? Romantic interest? Possibly all of the above, his brain answered.

He lowered his body so that he was covering Ianto, "I will not hurt you, I only want to bring you pleasure. Stay with me Ianto, things will work out in the end." Jack caught Ianto's chin in his hands and turned his face towards him. He kissed him with all the emotion that this man inspired him, sloppily and straining to reach.

Slowing moving back over Ianto's back and arse, Jack caressed every single bit of skin he could find, licking and biting along Ianto's spine and back as he went. When he reached his goal once again, he grabbed Ianto's hands and placed them at the top of his arse, "Hold open for me now love and try not to let go." Keeping one hand on Ianto's hip, Jack searched with the other for the sliver package that had gotten lost between the sheets of his bed.

Finding it, he pressed the square object to Ianto's opening once more, and dropping it once again between Ianto's thighs, causing the other man to squirm. He almost slapped himself realising the one thing that he should have not forgotten, especially in this century and particularly with this strain of the human species. 'Stupid Jack, what do you think you're doing forgetting something like that?'

He lifted himself from Ianto's body and moving over his legs, he reached the edge of the bed and opened the bedside cabinet.

"Jack?" A slightly nervous voice behind him asked. "Just a moment, Ianto. I need to find something." He kept rummaging in the drawer, his fingers finally closing over the longish tube. He grabbed it quickly and turned around to find Ianto on his side looking at him with a slight smirk.

"Forgot something didn't we, sir?" Ianto stretched his body languidly and pushed the pillow from under his hips to the side. Smiling coyly at Jack, he moved closer and wrapped his arms around Jack's waist, settling his legs between his and bringing their arousals together.

"We seem to have jumped quite a few steps to get here tonight," Ianto rocked his hips back and forth slowly, sliding his hands from Jack's waist down to his arse and tugging lightly. It was time to take over this game, poor Jack was worrying too much and he wasn't exactly a blushing maiden. He should at least be able to turn the tables at Jack a little and have some fun in the way, starting by kissing the man. There should always be more kissing, that was something he missed a lot in this relationship, it was either the looks of doom, through glass doors and with other people present or being thrown on the desk and ravished within an inch of his life.

Ianto moved his hands slowly from the top of Jack's arse all the way to his nape, running his fingers through Jack's hair and bringing their mouths together with a forceful tug. He attacked the other man with tongue and teeth and hands in his hair to keep him from moving. "I love your mouth, your cheekbones, your jaw and most importantly your neck," Ianto murmured between bites and licks of the mentioned places. He never let his hold on Jack slacken, as if he was afraid that the other man would run away from him. "But most of all I just love kissing you."

Their lips met again and this time the kiss was so different from the first. Ianto hummed softly in the back of his throat as he angled his head, deepening the kiss, he felt Jack's fingers thread through his hair and he melted into the other's man embrace. This felt so good and so right, exploring Jack's mouth, feeling the other man's small moan escape every time he bit that luscious bottom lip.

Jack drew his mouth away from Ianto, breathing with small gasps and still clinging tightly to the younger man. "I want you so much, Yan. You make me feel on fire," with those words he tried to take control of the situation again and winding his arms around Ianto's waist, he held him tightly, moaning as Ianto bit at his bottom lip. Their hips were flush, and he could feel Ianto's cock was as hard and slick against his own; sliding his hands down, he cupped Ianto's arse and pulled, rocking his hips roughly against the other man as they sealed their mouths together again, devouring each other hungrily.

'So much for taking control, Jack,' his brain supplied. 'Shut up and enjoy' he shot back.

Without breaking away from the kiss, Ianto grabbed the lube hiding in the sheets and twisted the cap off with ease and squeezed a liberal amount on his fingers. Lifting his right leg over Jack's hip he anchored himself there and reaching back he started to stretch himself.

"Ianto! You..."

It wasn't very often that one managed to leave Jack speechless (actually as far as Ianto knew this had not happened, since before he joined Torchwood), but it was fun to watch!

Jack had expected the slick substance to be spread on him. Instead, he watched, open-mouthed at the amazing picture his younger lover made, arching over him and fucking himself with his own hand. At Ianto's self-satisfied moan, Jack pinched the base of his cock to keep from coming already. "Ianto, please," he begged hoarsely.

Ianto looked at him and moved. He placed the pillows just so and spread himself over them, belly down, he folded his arms and with a smirk turned and looked at Jack, "Well?" Jack was behind him within seconds.

He grabbed Ianto's hips and sank into him in one long thrust causing the younger man to yelp and rock back towards him. "God, Jack!" Ianto sounded amazed and more than a little shocked.

"This is gonna be sort ride, love. Just hold on." With those words, Jack began to move, trying to hit Ianto's prostate with every thrust. Each one deeper and faster, making Ianto moan and rant at him.

"Jack... Jack, don't stop! Faster damn you! Jack..."

Jack almost laughed at the sound of Ianto's desperation for more, he tightened his hold on the other man's hips and just went for it. There was no way he could last now, so he pushed Ianto deep into the pillows and threw all of his weight into his thrusts. This what they both wanted and Jack planned on giving Ianto whatever he wanted or needed.

Jack stiffened and with a yell came deep into Ianto, his hips moving spasmodically with his thrusts into the younger man and his breath coming in short pants, making it difficult for him to do anything but hold on and keep coming. Ianto's body moving almost dislodged Jack from his comfort place in and on the younger man, until he realised what Ianto was trying to do. He could sense Ianto's hand reaching for his cock, trying to make himself come as he was pressed betwen Jack and the pillows.

Jack was having none of that, he pulled out immediately and grabbing Ianto's legs he turned him quickly around, Ianto falling onto the pillows once again, only this time on his back, with his legs almost in the air and his righ hand on his cock.

He glared at Jack and tried to move his hand faster, wanting to come, needing to come right now.

Jack just smiled at him and help his prize aloft, showing it to Ianto, but before the other man had a chance to question him, Jack moved low between Ianto's legs and placed the alien dildo at his entrance. Thumbing the control spot immediately, Jack watched avidly as the shape flowed and shifted, oozing slowly into the younger man. Ianto's hands flexed convulsively on his cock and he stopped moving them, afraid that something might break if he was to continue. It took the device only a few seconds to work its way in, moulding itself to every space as it went, Jack could tell when it reached Ianto's prostate, cause he let out a slight squeal followed by muffled words in Welsh.

Jack ran a finger teasingly at the edge of the dildo and around Ianto's hole, wet with his cum and lube, waiting for the device to finish its penetration and then mould itself into a flat square little panel. "Isn't it wonderful what advanced technology can do? No more stretching your neck or your arms to try and get something in. Just place this little thing here," he pressed the flat of the dildo once, "and voila, instant penetration."

Ianto raised his head slowly and glowered at Jack. "This is not the best of times to have a chat about advanced alien technology, Jack! Get on with it!"

"Ah, ah, but that's where you have it wrong, Ianto. This is not alien technology. This is most definitely human. After all humans are the most sexual of the races I've ever met." He bit the inside of Ianto's leg lightly and made no move towards the other man's cock. The muffled scream coming from Ianto made Jack smile, so he moved up and gathered Ianto into his arms.

Jack moved in to kiss Ianto again, slow and gentle. Like there was no care in the world or at least a very horny welsh boy in his arms, dying to come after being shagged almost to exhaustion. He petted Ianto, trying to calm him, but at the same time keeping him close and letting him rub his hard cock against him. He moved his hands slowly, moving towards Ianto's arse and playing with the silvery eldge of the dildo, one small push and Ianto jumped again.

"Shhh, shhh, easy now. Just relax and let me take care of you, okay?" Jack voice was as gentle as his hands, still travellng along Ianto's back.

"That's easy for you to say Jack. You don't have a dildo shoved up your arse, getting bigger each time you touch it, along with the hard on from hell. For which you are responsible!" Gods, Ianto sounded maybe a little bit pissed off.

Jack kissed him again and brought one of his hands to the front, caressing Ianto's cock slowly and twisting his fingers along the head. He continued to play with the younger man, while his other hand played with the dildo controls, setting it for bigger and longer and every second stroke, vribration. Ianto's was moaning continuously now, his hips moving to the rhythm that Jack set and the dildo inside him. He pushed back against Jack's hand asking silently for more and was rewarded with a change in width to the object inside him.

"Come for me, love. Just let go and come for me." Jack's whispered words made Ianto crave more. More of the hand on his cock, more length and width inside him. Now! He moved his hips more forcefully against Jack and was rewarded with an upstroke of his hand and a thumb teasing the head of his cock. It seemed like Jack got the message though and started wanking his cock faster and harder.

Ianto felt like he was coming apart at the seams, his vision was getting blurry and his limbs twitchy, his throat opening for a deep breath and he was coming in Jack's hand, the dildo inside him hammering his prostate with every vibration, stoping his breath and coming out in a scream. He froze in place, his body taught as a bow, his mouth open, his scream still ringing in his ears, white spots dancing behind his closed eyes.

"Let go, let go. Shh, just feel and let go." Ianto felt Jack's hands on him again, touching him everywhere, trying to bring him down from his high. One of those hands moved across his hip and onto his arse coming to rest on the dildo and pressed something there that made the device to stop hammering Ianto's prostate. He breathed a deep sigh and opened his eyes.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Ianto?"

"Remind me never to ask you about alien devices again." His voice sounded hoarse even to his own ears, Ianto thought. He must have screamed pretty good.

"But if you handn't asked, we wouldn't have had so much fun." Jack was still caressing Ianto's skin, keeping the younger man close to him.

They moved slightly apart, Jack grabbing his t-shirt from amidst the sheets and cleaning both of them, then arranging the pillows at the top of the bed. He settled back against the pillow and opened his arms, Ianto moved into them immediately and settle his head against Jack's neck.

"Take a nap with me?" Jack asked casually.

"I'd love to." Ianto kissed the bit of skin right in front him and moved his hips slightly. "The dildo, can you take..."

Jack interrupted him, by swooping low and kissing his mouth again. "It stays in, Ianto. Keeping you stretched and ready for me. Full of my cum and ready to be fucked again." Jack whispered.

Ianto shuddered and closed his eyes. The idea was kinda hot.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I so do not own Torchwood that it's scary. Russell T. Davies and BBC have all the glory.  
>  I just ran away with it and the damn thing would not leave me alone till it was written. Have not written sex in over 9 years, so this might be a bit awkward. Please let me know if the body parts are not matching. If you find any plot, please let me know so I can as well (since this is nothing but porn!). This fic with love for [](http://seiyaharris.livejournal.com/profile)[**seiyaharris**](http://seiyaharris.livejournal.com/) (who betaed at some point), [](http://arami.livejournal.com/profile)[**arami**](http://arami.livejournal.com/) (for cheering me on) and [](http://joanne-c.livejournal.com/profile)[**joanne_c**](http://joanne-c.livejournal.com/) (for the damn plot bunny).


End file.
